To Begin Again
by AtraLuna
Summary: "I guess you have grown up. The old Draco Malfoy I knew wouldn't have taken me lecturing him very well." I look up and smirk, my smirk. I guess there are some things family can't take from you. "Yes, but I'm not a Malfoy anymore, I'm a Blackburn." DMHG
1. A Serious Case of the Mondays

This is actually my second attempt at this plot. The first time I had it in third person and somehow focusing more on Hermione….then realized this is more of Draco's story and switched it to first person. The joy about that is, you only know as much as he does. Rated T for language and some violence. But not much. So far.

Oh! And before I begin I would like to take a moment to say that this is an AU story. There will be some major changes in here form the books; obviously. Most I won't say now, but the ones you should know before reading is: it's their seventh year, the war is going on but not important for the sake of the plot, and Dumbledore is still alive and well.

And now, on to the story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone is owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless of course you don't recognize it…then it's mine.

To Begin Again

Chapter 1: A Serious Case of the Mondays

_August 18, 1997_

It's quiet. Too quiet. The kind of quiet where you can hear the silence. That whirr you get in your ears when _nothing_ is going on. Usually in this kind of situation I would welcome it. I've had this horrid headache since I woke up two days ago. But this, this is just plain creepy. Is anyone still here?

"Malfoy, you awake?" Damn it. I didn't want this. I didn't want her_. _Next time, I've _got _to be more specific on my wants. Like a decent sandwich. Oh, yeah. That sounds good. Maybe I can get the mudbl—is she tapping her foot— at me?! She's being impatient with me?! She can just forget about me answering her now. That incessant tapping though, seriously, I could do without it.

"I know you're awake. Your heart rate's gone back up." Her voice is very matter-of-fact. Alright, miss the silence already.

"What do you want?" I still haven't opened my eyes. I don't want to see her. Maybe this way she'll leave faster.

"I have something for you. A note." Her voice is full is irritation, and mine's about to be. Why does she feel she needs to bug me for a stupid note? Ugh, and she's suppose to be the smart one.

"Just leave it and go." I'm done with her being here. Hermione Granger does not bring out the best in me. In fact, she brings out the worst; and she's still tapping her damn foot. "Must you do that?"

She ignores my question. "If I was just going to do that Malfoy, I wouldn't have started this nice little chat now would I've? Just open your eyes and take it already. It's from your mother, and she wanted this to get to you. Now." I jerk up. Mother? They know I'm here. I snatch the letter from her. I've haven't seen or heard from her since that night last week, when Lucius decided to go psycho on me. I still don't know why. One minute I'm walking down the stairs and the next thing I know, I'm halfway across the parlor, bleeding. He was pissed that night, and the three broken ribs, fractured arm and concussion gives me something to show for it.

I undo the green silk holding the parchment; and watch as words appear across the page. Apparently it was charmed.

_Draco,_

_ I'm sorry for the way this has turned out. Lucius wasn't supposed to find out until I was able to get you out of the house; but he found the note. You are not our biological son. The doctor's switched you at birth. Our rightful son is coming soon. I am only writing this to you because I felt you should know, but do not try to contact me. Now that you are out of the house, you are no longer my concern._

_Narcissa Malfoy_

I freeze. What the hell is she getting at? My eyes drift upward to see a very irritated Granger staring at me; and I feel my face go blank. If there is one thing Lucius taught me, it's how to hide your emotions—to never show weakness.

"You mind?" I growl. "I don't need you mudblood, why don't you go pester someone else." I watch the anger cross her face, and she starts that relentless tapping again. I am going to kill someone if she doesn't stop.

"Nurse Granger, please report to the main desk, Nurse Granger to the main desk." I look around. Where in Merlin's name does that voice keep coming from? I still haven't quite figured it out and I'm not about to ask her.

I look around at the same surroundings I've had since I woke up. Everything is white or a version of it. White walls, bed, floor. Even the table next to me is a off white. But what _is_ this thing in my arm? How did I not notice it before? I reach for it; trying to yank it from the crease of my elbow when Granger grabs my wrist.

"Malfoy, the IV stays in."

"IV?! What the fuck is _that _mudblood? And Merlin help you if you don't answer me. What the hell is it doing to me?!" She groans and pulls my hand away. I wince; fucking muggle technology. I don't have the time nor the strength for this. I look down at the parchment in my lap.

"I'm going to get another nurse in here to make sure you don't do anything stupid. And be careful." She continues. "No one knows who you are here." With that warning, she walks out.

As promised, moments later an old woman walks in. She has to be at least 60: grey hair, balding, the whole bit. Incompetent mudblood, couldn't even get me a female my age so I could have something to do.

"Nurse Granger tells me you're a bit of trouble." She smiles. "But a handsome boy like you couldn't be any of the sort." She walks up and I raise a brow.

I could just tell her to sod off, but Mother taught me better than that. I open my mouth, and then shut it. Damn. I nod and her smile widens.

"Now, who's hungry?" I nod again. "Great to hear! I'll be back in just a moment." She claps her hands and walks back out the door.

I read the note again and the words haven't changed. I crumple it and debate throwing it across the room, but don't. Again I open it and again the words still haven't changed.

The nurse returns with the tray in her arms, and I only watch as she looks down to see the shreds of paper covering my lap. She doesn't say a word as she places the tray down next to me.

"If you need anything else young man. Just press that button." She points to the device next to my left hand; on it is a large button. "I'll be back later to check up on you."

As she shuts the door behind her I throw my head back onto the pillow.

"This is it? This is everything?" My voice comes out in a whisper. "I'm stuck in this hospital, with no family, no contacts? And all I have is this stupid fucking letter?!" I pick up the pieces and fling them across the room. "Fuck this, and fuck them. I'm out of here."

I fling off the covers and before they could hit the ground, I yank the stupid I-dohicky from my arm. The pain is sharp and immediate, but disappears quickly. I swing over the railing and knock over the tall metal pole holing a bag of clear liquid. As it hits the tiled floor, I hear my own moan of pain, along with someone else.

"What the—" There is an explosion and more screams. My eyes are drawn to the door. I'm on my hands and knees; apparently I can't quite walk yet. I look over and my eyes catch sight of the tray that apparently was also brought down in my fall. Lying in the middle of the lid is a glorious sandwich. That woman is a saint. First things first. Whatever is going on I can't worry about on an empty stomach. I quickly take a bite. Heaven. Pure and simple. But as more shouts and another explosion come from out in the hall, I realize that even with a full stomach, I have no defense against whatever is out there.

I drop the food as the door bursts open and Granger comes through. Her clothes are torn, hair is more of a mess than normal, and her wand is nestled in her right hand. What in Merlin's name is going on?

"Granger, what are you doing?" She doesn't say a word as she sprints toward me, and the door behind her disappears in a cloud of smoke and shards of wood. She wraps her arm around my waist, and the figure of my father immerges.

"Boy, you will be dead." Then that obnoxious pull.

We arrive in what I can only assume is her living room. It's small, but cozy, if you're into the plain sort of things. She doesn't say anything; just lets me go and walks away. Underneath the staircase, she opens up a small closet and pulls out a pillow and blanket.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She says. I cross my arms and step back.

"Sod off Granger. I don't need your help. I'll be taking my leave now." I turn and look for the front door. I'll figure out what I'm doing once I'm out of here.

"Malfoy. Don't be daft. Where exactly do you plan to go? No wand, no money, no friends, or from the looks of it, family. Hell your not even fully healed. I bet your feeling pretty woozy right now." I stare at her with my back to the door. Damn it. She's right. Lucius is obviously out to kill me over this, I guess to clear the 'tainted' name, and now I'm cut off from everything. I try to focus my eyes on the couch as everything begins to spin. Damn it. She's right about that too.

I take a step back towards her and my legs buckle. She calmly walks over after finishing the bed, and even though I am clearly a foot or so taller than her, she helps me up and halfway carries me to it. My head starts to pound as I sit and close my eyes, willing it to stop.

"Take this. It's a sleeping draught." I try to focus on one of the three small bottles but fail. I reach out to one of them but my hand goes through it.

"What in Merlin's name…" My voice is distant. I reach for it again, this time feeling something soft. I tighten my grip. This feels nice.

"Malfoy, let go of my arm." I look closer and I am, indeed, holding her arm. Damn it. "Here. Just drink it."

She brings the bottle to my mouth and pushes my head back with it. I swallow the bitter liquid quickly and my head starts to spin worse. I fall back. Mmm, this is nice. Then- nothing.

**Review, please! :)**


	2. What did she give him?

I'll try to keep author notes short; if I even have one. But I do want to take just a second to say, please review. Don't want to sound needy, but it's just nice to know if you like where it's going…or don't. Everything is being written now. I normally try to stay a head a chapter or two from the one that's posted, but plot lines can always change.

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone is owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless of course you don't recognize it…then it's mine.

Chapter 2: What _did_ she give him?

_August 19, 1997_

"Are you always up at this time?" I watch her spin around, dropping plastic stick in her hand on the tile floor.

"You aren't supposed to be up for at least another hour. Go lie back down." I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. Her face turns from irritation to some form of concern. Or so I think. Are those grey sweatpants? She could at least make herself presentable in front of company. Did her parents teach her nothing? Incompetent muggles.

"Why Granger, I didn't know you cared." I smirk and take a step forward. I take a seat at the table while she bends down to pick up the fallen utensil and tosses it in the sink. "Besides, I'm not tired anymore. So why sleep." I shrug and she just looks at me. "What?"

"How much of yesterday do you _really _remember?" She pulls out her wand and flips the pancake with that instead. I guess the muggle-way just got too tedious.

How much does come to mind? I rest back in the chair, and lie my head on the back, closing my eyes. There was the hospital, though that is a little fuzzy. And…the manor. But what made me come here? Alright, not much apparently. What _did_ I do yesterday? How can I not know? I didn't even realize I didn't know until just now. What in Merlin's name did she give me?

I voice my thoughts, eyes still closed and she just chuckles. Is it really that funny that I can't remember? Of course it is. She's probably just thinking, oh poor little pathetic boy, can't even deal with his problems…though I wish I could.

"Well," My eyes shoot open. When did she get this close? I look up at her as she places a stack of the most amazing pancakes I have ever seen. "I knew the sleeping draught I gave you was going to cloud your memory for a while, but I didn't realize it was that strong. They should be back in a bit. Until then, you should eat, I'm sure your starving," you have no idea, "and you need to get your strength back anyways. The food is magicked, so eat what you want, it won't run out."

"So why did you cook them if you were just going to use magic anyways?" She turns to me from the doorway and by the look on her face; she wasn't expecting me to ask.

"Oh…well, I'm at home, so it's a force of habit I guess." Then she walks out.

Huh, I rather expected her to just sit and watch me eat. Why is she being so nice? Hermione Granger, one-third of the golden trio, just left me, Draco Malfoy alone in her kitchen, to eat the breakfast she cooked.

My stomach growls, telling me to stop worrying about it, and just accept it. I take my first bite and I involuntarily moan at the deliciousness. This is marvelous. Or, it could just be because I haven't eaten. I take another bite. Yup, I'll chalk it up to that.

I woke up at the hospital a few days ago. Not sure how I got there, and actually, it's a little fuzzy on why. Ugh, I was at the manor. I remember Mother and Father, fighting like normal, and then…nothing. Then I was on that bed, and Granger was there. Then…nothing. This is ridiculous. What kind of sleeping potion was this? I don't remember the ones Pomfrey always giving us having this sort of side effect.

I keep eating, not worrying about anything but the pictures and sounds in my mind. Then, before I know it, I'm starting down at an empty plate. It must have realized I'm full.

I sigh and look around. There's nothing to do, and it's not like I can try and figure out what's going on. Not until the last few days come back to me. Defeated, I decide to retrurn to the living room. At least the couch is more comfortable then these chairs.

I relax into the makeshift bed that was made last night and close my eyes again. I try to make my mind go blank, though, it doesn't work. Well, not the way I wanted it to.

What the…? Flashes of Lucius appear in my head. He's surrounded by smoke and then standing in the parlor. I see the words of Narcissa begin to appear around his angered figure. Her cursive writing dominate my mind as her voice fills my ears. The sudden pain that I felt in the hospital comes back, full force. Then screams surround me. First, the people in the hospital; pleas of mercy, terror and pain. Then mine. A shatter echos through the momentary silence as I'm slammed up against the parlor wall. More shrieks arise as several ancestral photos fall beside me; shattering. I glance to the other side and see the sandwich that old nurse brought me, sprawled on the floor. Then, there's warmth, the feel of Granger's arm under my hand. They all come rushing in, and I jerk involuntarily.

"Fuck." And I'm on the floor.

"I see you remember." My head whips around, and the carrier of the voice walks down in the stairs with a towel on her head, a pair of jeans, and a plain light blue shirt. At least she looks more presentable this time. "So-" she pauses as she meets me at the couch and sits down above me. "What was the hospital about?

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." My voice is full of irritation, and her face seems to match it. I could have broken something again. Always to the point. I get up, groaning in pain to see if she notices and sit beside her. "I remember, doesn't mean I know what the hell is going on."

"Well, then what was the note from your mother about?"

"What in Melin's name makes you think that's any of _your _business?" Who does she think she is? Just because she helped me, out of what, the kindness of her heart? I doubt that. I'm sure she's wished me dead more than once along the years. There has to be a secret agenda. In fact, I _know_ there is one. ""Just because you saved me from the-"

"Just because I _saved_ you? Just because?" Her voice is even and low, but I can tell she wants to yell. Why doesn't she? "Just because I risked my life for you? How about just because four of my co-workers are dead. Or just because several more were injured." Maybe she's done. I don't care what that man has done. It's not my fault. I didn't ask for anything of this. "Your father destroyed almost an entire wing of a muggle hospital." Apparently not, and he's not my father. "He killed at least 6 patients." He's not my father. "He's put both the muggle and wizarding communities in a frenzy!"

"He's _NOT _my father." Shit. I pause and stand up. I didn't mean to say that aloud. My arm hits the side table, causing the lap to shake. I catch it and steady it back upright.

"What do you mean?" Her voice is calm, still. Why is she always so damn calm?! Sure, I guess she doesn't have anything to freak out about; but really. I look up, lamp still in my hands. I freeze. I really don't owe her an explanation; do I? "Malfoy, what are you talking about?" Does she really need to repeat herself?

"Do I really owe you an explanation?" There, that seems like a reasonable response.

"I can only kind of assume you do." She crosses her arms and gives me that look I thought only my moth- I mean Narcissa always had. Like that time I asked her if I could have a dragon when I was eight. Yeah, looks just like that. Do all woman have that look? I glance down. Why am I still holding this?

I move my hand but apparently drew back too quickly. The ringing in my ears follows a loud crash as the lamp shatters. Well, that obviously didn't work. I watch as the look on her face fall and she slowly stands up, pulling out her wand. I silently watch as she casts repairo and the lamp rebuilds itself. Still so calm. What is wrong with this woman?

"You're not mad I just broke your lamp?"

"It's fixed now isn't it?"

"The guy who has tormented you and your pathetic little friends for years, is the reason some of your little muggle friends are dead- according to you that is- and _just _broke your lamp, and you still don't care?" I don't actually think breaking a lamp compares to the rest of it, but I'm sure it doesn't help.

I wait for a response and watch several of emotions cross her face: anger, sadness, confusion**, **irritation, guilt, and now, concentration. Is she really thinking about if she should be angry? This is ridiculous. For Merlin's sake-

"Fine, fine. That note, apparently…" I pause at the glimmer of hope I see cross her eyes. "…apparently…" This is harder than I thought. Just say it. "…I'm not…." Really now Draco. Be a man about this shit. "…apparently I'm not…" Is that impatience on her face? I thought she was supposed to be a caring individual. I mean she did befriend that pathetic excuse of a wizard Neville. And scarhead, and weasel. Oh and that infuriating weaselette girl. Wait…what was I talking about? Oh yeah. Damn it, just get it out. One more pause and…

"I'm not a Malfoy." There. I said it. Now, just take in a deep breath.

Hold on, why is she so silent? "Well….are you going to say something?" Her eyes widen. Guess it just clicked.

"What…what did you say?" Her voice is small; like she's embarrassed to ask.

"Can you not hear me? That mess of hair finally getting to your ears or something?"

"Malfoy, not reason to be a git about it." I laugh. I don't think there is anything else I can do. For some reason, that's just funny. I think because I'm just so pissed, I'm going to laugh. I sit back onto the couch and cover my head in my hands as I just keep laughing. Did she really just say that to me? Not to be a git. Tears start to come from my eyes as the laugh changes. It goes from a happy, ironic sound to something a bit more vicious. Even in my own head.

When I finally calm down, I look over at her. Her face has nothing but solid confusion on it. Oh, no, now we have a little bit of fright lining the edges. Not surprised. I can feel the anger rising up in me. Guess laughter can't solve everything.

"Did…you really, I mean, _really, _just say that to me? Don't be a git." A chuckle escapes my lips. But again, I can tell it's not a pretty sound. "I just get a note from my 'mother' telling me I'm not her son. I'm not the heir to the Malfoy fortune, estate, or hell, even the name for that matter. My life as I now know it is now in shambles, and you're telling _me_ not to be a git. Oh…no…wait…I get to finish this." If she thinks she can interrupt me she has another thing coming. "To top it all off, I now have an apparent death wish from my 'father' who ends up killing a bunch of muggles and- get this- I'm the one blamed for it. Me. ME." I stand up again, suddenly sitting just doesn't sound like a good idea. "The one who has been in a coma for several days to wake up in a strange place," my voice softens, "only to be greeted by your horrid face and…all….I wanted….was a damn sandwich."

I feel another tear fall down my cheek, and I'm not laughing. Am I actually crying? I quickly wipe my cheek before looking back at her. Great, all I need to do is cry; but I can't seem to stop. Saying it out loud just seems different; more real I guess. My knees go weak and the sensation of defeat shoots through my core and overwhelms me as I slide to the ground; back against the foot of the couch.

"Hey…" Her hand grabs my shoulder.

"Don't you dare say everything is going to be alright. I don't need your fuckin' pity." My head falls to my knees and her hand leaves my shoulder. A shiver runs through me. Damn, maybe I shouldn't have been that harsh.

What am I going to do? Where am I going to go? School starts soon; am I still _going _to go? This would be my seventh year. But I suppose even if I did go, I can't even afford the stuff. Oh fuck. I'm like the weasel. Or…shit. Who's to say I'm even a….pureblood. I groan. This just keeps getting better and better.

**Review, please! **


	3. Acceptance

Thanks for the reviews!

Jillian: Thanks for the questions. Those are always good incase I forget about something to explain. As for your questions though, I would love to answer now, but all of them will actually be explained over the next three chapters or so.

Sorry it took so long to update! I'm not quite sure I like this chapter…but I really wanted to get it up.

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone is owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless of course you don't recognize it…then it's mine.

Chapter 3: Acceptance

_August 22, 1997_

Damn, and I thought the hospital was bad. At least there were other people to talk to, or hell, even see; but this, this is just torture. Its got to be. I think I would rather be in Voldemort's lair; waiting for the Cruciatus Curse, then spend another four days in this house. Well, maybe that's a bit much, but really- this is horrid. It's Friday, almost the end of the week, and I haven't taken a single step out of this house. The only 'excitement' I had was when I was _allowed_ to walk up the stairs and get a bedroom so now I have a bed to sleep in; rather than that poor excuse for a couch.

Tuesday; after my little 'episode' as I like to call it, she pretty much left me alone, to wallow in my own self pity I can only assume. I was glad she did, I really didn't want to hear her empty words of comfort, or whatever she wanted to say.

Wednesday, I unfortunately had to talk to her. She apparently felt I needed exercise, so I had to walk around the downstairs a lot. In the kitchen, then the living room, into what I can only assume was her father's office, then the den, then back to the living room and the kitchen. It was a horrid circle. One that I never want to experience again. Unless she threatens to turn me back into a ferret and give me a wheel again. Then I may have to consider.

Yesterday she finally had to nerve to ask me again about being in the hospital. What happened, what the note said, so on and so forth. I answered in the broadest ways I could, not really wanting to relive it anytime soon. I did though get some information out of her. So it seems I some how magically appeared a block from her muggle hospital, where, when she's not in Hogwarts, she works at as a nurse. She just told me someone brought me in and I was put in her section. Then this whole amazing little escapade started.

Today, well, at least she's gone. She told me this morning that the muggle police called her, wanting to question her about Lucius' attack. I heard her having some very lengthy conversation with Dumbledore in the living room about what they obliviated from the muggles. To my surprise I wasn't brought up once in the conversation. Which I thought was a little strange. I'll have to ask her about that when she gets back.

She also told me that she put wards around the house that won't allow anyone but her to enter or leave the house. That of course, also includes me. I'm on "house arrest" as she put it. This blows. So now I've been lying in the room all morning and afternoon. I barely got up to shower earlier.

I thought I would enjoy this little break from her, a moment to myself, to collect my thoughts, but I'm actually kind of finding this…dare I say, a little lonely. At the manner I had the house elves to keep me company, even if they are dirty. And they would do everything for me, so it wasn't all bad. But we're in a muggle neighborhood; so, no house elves.

Maybe I'll walk around again. As much as I hate to say this, Granger's right about me moving around. My body is still trying to heal. Magic can only do so much. Hmm, what are these pictures?

I walk over to the far wall. On it is a time line of photographs. I can only assume that's Granger as a toddler. Underneath it reads, 'First Steps- June 1980'. I skip a several, more first and vacations. There is one of a little bushy haired girl smiling and holding a certificate and trophy. It reads, 'National Spelling Bee Champion- 1988'. I roll my eyes. Why does this not surprise me. Another one says. 'Elementary School Graduation- 1989' I look through the other 15 or so. All of them show her with her parents, smiling and laughing. Finally, I reach the last one. They're standing in front of a statue. 'Christmas Vacation- New York- 1990'. That's almost seven years ago? I wonder where the rest are.

I spin around to a sudden tap at the window. It's that an owl? I walk up and open the window. He swoops in and I notice the two letters attached to his leg. He hoots at me and I roll my eyes.

"Sorry bird, I don't know where she keeps her treats. Maybe next time eh?" Talking to a dumb animal should _not _be making me this happy. I sigh. "I am pathetic, aren't I?" I pat him on the head and he nuzzles into my hand. "Alright, alright, follow me to the kitchen, maybe we'll find something." I take the letters and instantly recognize the seal. Hogwarts. I sigh again. This should be interesting. I tuck the envelopes under my arm and lead the bird down to the kitchen.

"I don't even know where she would keep them…" I look through few of the cabinets to no avail. "Look bird, I can't find- he's gone. Of course he is."

"Talking to someone and…by the looks of it, looking for something?" Her voice rings through my ears. Oh fantastic, now she thinks I'm crazy.

"An owl came and dropped these off. I was trying to find him a treat." She points; not one word escaping her lips. I follow her finger to a jar, in plain sight, on the counter labeled- of course- treats. "Sod off Granger. They could have been for that mangy cat, wherever he is. Anyways, here." She smiles sweetly as she grabs the letter and sits down at the table. Stupid girl.

I stare at the envelope with no name on it. Normally it would read Draco Scorpius Malfoy, in thick cursive writing, but now it's blank. My stomach drops. More and more things begin to make this real, the hospital, this and let's not forget being stuck in a muggle neighborhood for the past week. I wonder what that smile is about? It's then I realize I'm staring. Her lips change from a slight upward tilt to a few grown smile and her eyes continue to dark across the page.

"Good news I see?" I drawl, trying not to sound too intrigued but really, I'm a sociable person, I need communication. She looks up at me, the grin growing ever wider.

"Of course it is." She holds up the badge. The overhead light reflects across it, and I blink. After a second, the engraved words come into view. '_Hermione Granger: Head Girl.' _She's head girl. Why does that not surprise me/ She moves up, and I have, well, hit rock bottom. Self pity does suck. I really need to stop it.

My head instantly looks down and I stare at my letter. Ignoring her happy mood seems to be my best plan of action now. Maybe the letter will be good news for me too. Doubtful, especially with my current track record, but just maybe. My had goes to the back flap, and I rip it open. I'm about to pull out the interior parchment when I notice writing begin to appear. My stomach sinks. What? I drop the letter and stand up, shoving the chair to the floor. I see Granger jump at the loud noise and watch as her smile fads when she looks at my face.

"You're pale." Pale? All she can say is I'm pale?!

"Damn right I'm pale. Look at that fucking letter!" I back up again. I'm not touching that retched piece of -. She reaches for the parchment and I wince and I reprimand myself. What do I think it's going to do, explode?

"Adrian…Lee…Blackburn…so it's true." She looks back up at me. That wasn't a question; and it isn't exploding. Fuck. I don't move. This isn't happening.

"Listen." She pauses. "…Adrian, you-"

"Don't call me that." She opens her mouth once but I cut her off again. "Don't fucking call me that. I don't care what that fucking letter says, but don't…say…that name." The ending comes out in a growl nad narrow my eyes. She looks up at me and not once do I see a flicker or fear. Doesn't she just not take me seriously? In fact, all she does is sigh. This little 'predicament' is going to drive me insane, and forget about my family issues, it's going to be her that takes me to the looney bin.

"Listen, I'm sure you don't want to deal with this." Psh, that's the understatement of the century, "but you have to. It's not going to go away." Well _that_ doesn't make me feel any better. "Here, why don't I open it and see what it says." I close my eyes. Still not making me feel better. I think back to Lucius' words. He said to never run away from a battle. It's better to die in honor than live as a coward. Well, I never thought _this_ was going to be the fight, and I know he's run away from a few fights himself. Wait- I don't remember giving her permission to open that.

Oh well. I watch as she leisurely pulls out the parchment and looks as though she relishing the paper. What does this mad woman think she's doing? She spins it around a few times, never actually opening it.

"Hurry it up will you?!" She pauses and looks up at me,. Of course, she's pausing. That bitch. She raises her eyebrow, and sets the letter back on the table.

"You know," she's having a conversation with me? Really? "This antsiness is new and kind of fun." She smiles and has the audacity to laugh. She's taunting me! That snaggletooth, mudblood bitch. I decide to voice that charming picture of her and her smile drops. Good. "I'm choosing to ignore that comment, seeing as I am egging you on." She picks up the letter again, thankfully quicker to unroll it this time. Her eyes scan the letter and her face stays neutral as she begins to read.

_ Dear Mr. Blackburn, _

_ We realize you have already found out what we ourselves have just recently discovered. Although you're name and heritage may have changed, we cannot and will not ignore the fact that you have been and are a respected student here. We would be pleased if you could join us for your final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is the list of supplies needed._

_ Also, we are pleased to inform you that you have been presented with the prestigious honor of being made Head boy. You're grades and behavior at this establishment have been exceptional and we would like to reward you for you're efforts. Together with this is your badge and a list of obligations. If you would like to refuse this honor, please notify us immediately. _

_ Yours Sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

They still want me to attend? How am I supposed to afford anything? How am I supposed to deal with the Slytherins? They made me head boy? How do they know my name, when I don't even know? Where the hell does that old man get his information from? Whoever it is, I need to have a chat with them.

"See? That wasn't all bad. Professor Dumbledore and them all want you back." She puts down the letter and pushes it towards me. She doesn't make sense. This doesn't make sense.

"Why are you helping me?" Her eyes go wide, and she goes silent. Doesn't know the answer, or doesn't want to say? "Come on. You have to have a reason." Unknowingly to me, my voice begins to rise. "Are you and Scarface trying to undermine me somehow? Maybe get me on you're side." I slam my palms on the table and she jumps again. "Damn it. Tell me the truth. I'm getting tired of all this pity bull-shit." Great, she's still silent. Obnoxious little-

"Oh, get over yourself." She says, and rolls her eyes. Excuse me? "I'm not the one putting you on this little pity tirade. That's _all _you. Stop acting like a child and deal with what life is giving you. Oh boohoo, poor little rich kid finds out his highly dysfunctional and murderous family isn't actually his. You have a chance to redo you life, become someone else, hell, who knows, even a better person then you were before. Shit, which wouldn't hard." She takes in a breath. Did she just swear? "I haven't done anything but try and give you that chance. If you don't want to change, whatever, that's _your _decision, but I'm not just going to kick someone out on the street with nowhere to turn to even if they are an despicable, infuriating, insufferable, spoiled little brat. My life has been far from perfect, but you don't see me crying about it. So suck it up and move on."

Who does she think she is? Talking to me like that. I am…a nobody. I will no longer walk into the room and have people throwing themselves onto me. I've never even heard of this Blackburn family; so they are obviously not well-known. Shit.

She's right.

She can't be, can she? No, this is ridiculous, I don't have to take this. I should just leave…and do what? Live on the street? In the middle of a muggle neighborhood? No wand, no money? All I really have right now is her, which _is _pitiable anyway you look at it, but I don't really think I have a choice. Well, shit. No family, no friends, and now, no pride.

"Your right." My voice is surprisingly calm, even to me. I pick up the chair and sit down. She's right, she's right. Just suck it up. This shouldn't be too hard. Just because my life happens to be shit now doesn't mean I can't be a man about it. Right? Right.

"Did…you just agree with me?" Her breathing is still a little hard, but her voice is back to normal.

"Don't push you're luck Granger." This isn't going to be an everyday thing damn it.

"Wow, I guess you have grown up some. The old Draco Malfoy I knew wouldn't have taken me yelling, much less lecturing, him very well." I look up at her and smirk, my smirk. I guess there are some things family can't take from you.

"Yes, but you see, I'm _not_ a Malfoy anymore, I'm a Blackburn."

**Review, please! **


	4. Building a Friendship

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone is owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless of course you don't recognize it…then it's mine.

To Begin Again

Chapter 4: Building a friendship

_August 28, 1997_

"How am I affording this again?" I look down, watching my feet move as we walk though the street. It was Narcissa who taught me to always look ahead. The Malfoy's are people with status and pride, so there is never a reason to look down; but this is the first time I've been out of her house and I'm not feeling so high and mighty.

"I've already told you not to worry about this. I have the money, and remember, Dumbledore said if you needed any help from the school, they would give it to you. " Oh yeah, it did say that, didn't it, at the beginning of the list of supplies. Silly me to forget. All I'm thinking about it that I'm broke. Broke and alone. Damn.

"Is all you think about money?" She glances over at me, and I sneer.

"No, but it _is_ rather important. Money makes the world go 'round." She shakes her head.

"But it's not everything."

"You have to say that. You're poor." She laughs.

"You are too you pompous git." I go silent. Touché.

This is defiantly not how I thought my 7th and final year would be going. Walking next to one-third of the golden trio, with a new name, new life, and not a soul on earth really knows who I am anymore. When I was a Malfoy, it was like my name was flashing above me, everywhere I went people knew me, respected me, threw themselves on me; but now, not one person seems to notice my existence

"Oh, don't you get all somber again. You set yourself up for that; and besides, who cares if someone else is buying things for you. Like I've said before, and I'm sure I'll be saying it again; get over it. It's not like you had any of your own money before. Lucius bought everything for you." Did she really just say that? I stop.

I repeat that thought aloud. That insufferable- I can't believe she would say- if I had a wand I would hex her into-

"Too soon?" My eyes go wide at the smile playing at her lips. She's making a joke out of it. Fucking bookworm over here is making a joke out of it.

"Yeah." I mumble. "Too soon." She just shrugs and we keep walking.

"Well first things first, we need to get you a wand." She claps her hand and heads towards Ollivander's. Never thought I would have to be doing _this _again.

"Welcome, Welcome. How may I help you two lovely kids today?" Lovely? Is this old man serious? Was he really this annoying when I got my first wand? Maybe he acted different because of Lucius. That wouldn't be the first time that's happened.

"We're in need of a new wand. Some one," she pointed to me over her shoulder with her thumb, "he broke his original." Does she always have to have that holier than thou look on her face? Why yes, I think she does.

"Hmm…" How does a man have so many wrinkles? If I look like that when I'm older…I shutter. "You, boy, I don't know names, but I do know wands, you had a 10 inch Hawthorn and Unicorn Hair, correct? Of course it is. Just a moment." He didn't even give me time to respond.

"Try this one." I notice the two boxes in his arms and grab the outstretched wand. Instantly I know it feels wrong.

"No? Okay, then this one." I didn't even get to voice my concern. How does he do that? I flick the second wand and nothing happens. I frown, along with the wand's keeper. "Again? If I don't get it right this time, it'll be the first time in a century…" He keeps talking as he walks away and I turn back to Granger. She looks bored staring out the window like that. I'm not sure why she's doing all of this, but I can't really complain. Even if she has a hidden agenda, I don't really have a choice. Either way, I can't believe she's the one to be helping me

"Hey, Granger?" She turns around, a look of puzzlement across her face. I should really thank her. Or something. "I, well, just was-"

'It took me a minute, but I found it! The perfect wand." His voice was loud as he walks out the back. I spin around, thankful for the interruption. Okay, maybe I really don't want to. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. 10 ½ inch Alder wood with a Dragon Heartstring core. It's a little on the heavy side, especially with what you had before, but it's powerful."

I grab it and instantly I feel the connection. I twirl it in my hand. That warmth, it feels so…right.

"Good. Good. I knew I still had it. It's not my time yet." He smiles at me. I can only guess that he knows legilimency; how else would someone be able to know every wand ever sold, and who he sold it to. That would be insane. Or maybe he has the photographic memory. Can someone's mind really hold that many different things? I suppose Merlin could. Or so we're told. But if he knows legilimency then does that mean he can't do it to everyone? But people always said he's never made a mistake. Does that-

"Malfoy!" Huh. What?

"What?" Why does she always have that impatient look on her face?

"You're the one who was so adamant on me calling you Adrian, and when I do, you don't respond." She's tapping her foot again. Ugh.

"Oh, yeah, lost in thought."

"Either way, let's go." And she walks out. Don't we need to pay or something? I look over to Ollivander and he's placing coins into a box. Huh. Go figure.

When I walk out onto the street, Granger is no where in sight. Damn. I shrug. Oh well, she can't be too hard to find.

"Hermione!" See. I was right. Looking through the crowd, and in front of the book store, I see Granger being hugged by Scarhead and Weasel. Great. And just when I thought my first day out couldn't get much worse, twiddle dumb and twiddle dumber have to go and prove me wrong. I walk closer but stop a good several feet away. I'm not about to come between them.

I stare for a few minutes. Since there is no yelling I can no longer hear what is going on until Granger notices me. She smiles and waves for me to come over. Do I really want to do that? This seems like it could turn out badly. Whatever. I watch both Weasel and Scarface turn to me.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"I'm shopping Weasel. What does it look like?' I hold up the box with my new wand. I really hate his voice, and his face.

"Hey guys, be nice. Some stuff has happened and he needs help." She's defending me?

"Psh, right. Like what? Daddy not buying you that new broom you want?" I turn towards the redhead.

"Don't speak like you know what's going on." My voice is low, and I'm in his face. The anger rises up again until I feel her hand around my wrist. She pulls me back. I turn to her pleading face and I sigh. Fine.

"Hermione, really, what is going on?" Scarface looks at her, and doesn't even glace at me. Really, this is _my_ story. Shouldn't you be asking me? I notice Granger though, does look over. The look on her face is asking, seeing if it's alright to tell. Is it? I mean, they are going to find out anyways. So I suppose it doesn't really matter when. I wave her on, and she turns back, divulging my misfortunes to my enemies. Great.

When she finishes there is silence in our little circle outside the bookstore. Bored, I started to people watch, it isn't until I hear Weasel's voice again do I return to the three around me.

"And you actually believe him!"

"What do you mean? Of course I do. You should have seen him in the hospital. And besides that letter he received from Hogwarts; even they acknowledged it."

"Come on Hermione." He whispers the next part. Even still I can hear him. "They may just be playing along, but it's dangerous to be alone with him. I thought you were smarter than this." I watch the expression on her face change drastically. First it looked like she wanted to cry. Man, I never even got her that close to crying in the 6 years I've tormented her, and it took Weasel about three seconds. I guess the greatest enemy is really your friends. Poor Granger, she's just trying to help. Wait, do I feel bad for her?

"Listen Wea-"The words tumble out before I realized I had opened my mouth.

"Ronald Weasley!" Granted, I suppose it doesn't matter because I'm not going to get a word in anyways. And her mood changed rather quickly. It seems that if she's going to cry now, it's because of all that anger. "I cannot believe you just said that! I _am_ smart enough. I'm my own person and can take care of myself." She crosses her arms and frown.

"Hey, he's just trying to look out for you." Oh Scarface, always the peacemaker.

"And that would be fine Harry, if he weren't insulting me in the process." Yeah, I suppose she can handle this on her own.

"I wasn't insulting you Hermione; I was just saying you need to not be so trusting, especially with the likes of him." Weasel points his thumb at me. He really doesn't know what he's saying, does he? But hey, she kind of looks like a cherry, with her face red like that. I chuckle at myself.

"And by calling me stupid Ronald, you are insulting me."

"I wasn't calling you-"

"Oh yes you were." Granger makes a very unflattering grunt before throwing her hands in the air and turning to me. "I don't need this. Come on Malf-Adrian…oh whatever." She grabs my hand and yanks me towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Whoa, slow down." She lets go of my arm but keeps walking through the door. She finally stops when she takes a seat at one of the tables. I take the one across from her. "Just ignore them Granger." She isn't stupid, and even with a life changing experience, I'm not going to admit it out loud.

"I know. It just irritates me how stupid they _think _I am." Does she really believe that?

"They don't think you're stupid. They're just intimidated by your vast knowledge." She smiles. Huh, she's kind of cute like that. If her hair wasn't always a mess, and if her fashion sense was better; and maybe if she didn't always have that condescending tone to her voice.

"Hm. I think you might be right." She pauses. "Oh, and we'll just have two butter beers please." When did the waiter get here? I really need to be more observant. I don't ever remember being this oblivious before. In fact, I would like to say I was quite attentive over the years. "I mean I love them to death," I look up at her. Oh. The two dunderheads. Right. I nod, just accepting what she says, "but they can be so….so…"

"Narrow-minded? Petty? Short-sighted?" I smirk as she shakes her head. I'm kind of surprised she didn't interrupt me. "You must agree. You didn't even try and correct me."

"Is that bad?" She goes silent as the wait brings our drinks and walk away. "I mean, they're my best friends, and I would take an unforgiveable for them but seriously." She takes a sip and I mimic her. She really does think it's bad not to completely agree with those two lug heads.

"You're not going to always see eye to eye." She nods and I take another sip. It's warm, with a bit of a kick to it. Too bad it's not actually alcohol. I'm amazed I've gone this long without something. Not to say I haven't tried to find some drink in that forsaken house. I wouldn't believe goody to-shoes Granger would, but at least her parents. Where are they anyways? But I'm actually okay with muggle liquor. It's not as strong but it'll do the trick.

An uncomfortable silence falls between us. It looks like she wants to say something, but holding back. We just seem to be fidgeting with anything we can get our hands on. Hair, clothes, the drink, silverware on the table. I even opened up the box to marvel at my new wand. I wonder what she's thinking about. It must be something intense. Even her brow is furrowed.

"A sickle for your thoughts?" I finally broke the silence. I decided I would be the better person and give us something to talk about. Even if it is about her…feelings.

"Oh no, it's nothing." She smiles, and I can sense the fakeness instantly.

"Uh huh." Whatever. Though there is something I've been wondering about. "So, where are _your _parents?" She chokes and coughs, managing to spill some of her drink back onto the table. Disgusting. Where ever they may be, they should have taught her better manners.

"My wha- oh, yeah, my mum and dad. They are at a business convention in Italy. Being famous dentists and all takes them places…" I raise my eyebrow. There something she isn't saying. I can tell. She's like an open book about these things. Wearing her heart on her sleeves and all. But it's not my place, and I don't really care that much. I shrug

"Alright. That makes senses." I watch a wave of relief cross her face. Yup, definitely not saying something. "So, you want to finish shopping?" She chugs the fourth of a glass she has left.

"Sure." I follow her suit with the drink and then out the door. I wonder why she feels she has to lie. It's not like she really has anything to lose. Besides, as of now, who am I to judge.

Author's Note: This was actually going to be longer…I was going to include the whole day…but felt it was kind of dull. So I stopped it here.

And sorry it's been so long. I so suck at updating. I should just stick to one shots...but I always have these longer ideas. Blah.

**Review, please! **


	5. Broken Ties

Disclaimer: Everything and everyone is owned by J.K. Rowling. Unless of course you don't recognize it…then it's mine.

To Begin Again

Chapter 5: Broken ties

_September 1, 1997_

This is sick. This is wrong. It's almost like watching myself; in some demented, twisted way.

I knew this day was going to suck. How could it not? I've been dreading it since I got the letter a little over a week ago. But the first thing I was hoping not to see when walking through the barrier is Pansy Parkinson practically sucking the face off the _real_ Draco Malfoy. The boy who I'm supposed to be. Or at least…the boy I _was._

His hair matches Lucius in not only color, but also in length. It reaches just below his shoulders and currently pulled back in a ponytail. It looks like what the muggles call a hippie if you ask me; and I'm not biased…promise. His skin is pale and is almost my height…almost. I can only tell because Pansy hits just above his shoulders, where as she was just below mine. Good I'm bigger then him. Bastard.

"What are you looking at?" her voice, it's still as annoying as I always knew it was. I never really liked Parkinson. She was irritating, stupid, and her face definitely leaves some things to be desired. But there are somethings she can do; that make me shutter just thinking about it. Her tongue- and that things she does- "Uh, hello?" There is a knock on my head and my eyes fly open. Two inches from my face is Pansy, and her little, round, pig face. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Ugh, Pansy you were only good for-"

"Pansy? That's Parkinson to you," she pokes me in the chest, "filthy," and again, "little mudblood." She shoves me after the last bit and I do nothing. What did she just say? My eyes go wide. Shit. How does she know something that I don't even know? She has to be lying.

"What…did you say?"

"Didn't think you could keep your disgusting secret all to yourself could you? I can't believe- I don't even want to think about it- I've got the _real_ Drakie now." She pulls that man to her and we lock eyes.

There's something about him that seems, off. He looks uncomfortable. I suppose I would be too…of course, I _am _uncomfortable. This is just too much.

"Whatever." Walking away seems like my best bet. Besides, I should find Granger; I think we have some head's meeting or something with Dumbledore. Right? Of course. Granger, now, where is she?

I sigh. There's something seriously wrong with _that_ thought.

Here's to making this the most normal year it can be.

* * *

How did we even separated in the first place? We took what Granger called a Taxi to King's Crossing. The man operating it was a very strange, and rather creepy, he smelled like a sour dung-bomb. I felt like throwing up, expressed it to Granger and she just shook her head. Prissy little Granger.

I walked through the barrier right after her and the first thing I saw was Pansy and…him. Then she was gone. She must be with Ol' Grey Beard; always a goody-two-shoes. Well, he's normally in the front so I guess that's where I should be heading.

I step onto the train and the familiar surrounding puts me instantly at ease. Since the hospital, hell, even before that, I've been in new places. First there, then Granger's house, even Diagon Alley is a little strange feeling. Normally Lucius took me to Knockturn; something about it being more of our 'style' or something. But this, the train, was always the best part. Getting in that same car each year with Blaise, Theo and even Pansy. It was nice. Consistent. But now-

Damn it, I really should watch where I'm going. "…mudblood." What did he just say? I look up; oblivious of who I ran into until I see the green button down shirt, and the very expensive loafers Narcissa bought him when we went to Italy last summer.

"Blaise." He scoffs.

"Mudblood."

"Is that all you can say to me?" I sound pathetic but I was really hoping this was going to turn out better.

"Is there really anything more? Now move, before I have to burn this outfit, and I particularly like these shoes the Malfoy's got me." I helped pick out those shoes you dolt.

"This is ridiculous!" Fuck him. "A lifetime of friendship should not be destroyed because of something like this." He ignores my reasoning and steps around me.

Without looking back, he waves me off. "Then I guess you didn't really learn anything about me over years, did you?" He stops walking, but doesn't turns around. "I only associate myself with the best, the Malfoys, not some pathetic excuse for one." His voice then lowers, and if we weren't the only two in the hallway I wouldn't have heard. "And just you wait until the Dark Lord there is a mudblood in his army. I'm sure we'll see each other again." And he walks away.

I stand there. Why can't I move? I rub my arm. I got the dark mark at the beginning of the summer. Lucius was so proud. Now he wants me dead. Go figure.

Not that I would ever admit this to anyone, especially now, but I always thought that out of everyone, Blaise would be different. We grew up together. He was my best mate. But I guess I really should have seen this coming. Blaise has always been about power and prestige. I sigh but begin to head in the opposite direction.

I walk to the head of the train and hear Granger's voice through one of the doors. She sounds like she's yelling.

"I already told you I can't say!" She continues. Sounds like whomever she's 'talking' to is about to have their head ripped off. "But would you just trust me? …please?" Wonder who it is? Really, though, do I need to wonder? There is a silence and I take this chance to make my entrance.

I quickly slide the door open and see Granger standing in front of her duo of idiots crying. Well not quite yet, but I can tell she's trying to hold back the tears; and failing horribly might I add.

"Speaking of the ferret." Scarface glares in my direction and I just smirk.

"I'm sure I'm just the talk of everyone's conversation right now," I drawl, "but I'm not quite sure how many of them involve making a girl cry." I point my thumb over to Granger, and sure enough, tears are falling. Both of the dunderheads rush to her, but she pushes them off. Confusion washes over them. "I'm pretty sure that means she wants you to leave."

"Don't tell us what to do you prick. This is all _your _fault." King Weasel makes a lunge at me and I sidestep him, causing him to fall into the hallway.

"Not sure how. I did just walk in. She was already like this when I got here."

"Why you-"

"Oh Ron. Get over yourself!" I spin around to watch Granger step between me and him. Her back is close enough to me that as I take in a deep breath I can smell her lavender and cinnamon perfume. "I'm sick of having these arguments with you." She spins around to Scarface. "You too Harry. And here I thought you would be understanding." She turns back around and heads towards the door. She walks past Weasel-be and motions for me to follow. "Come on Adrian, we need to meet the headmaster." I obey, only because I don't feel like having to deal with these two. "And you guys. Talk to me when you're finally ready to grow up and be mature about this." And then we leave.

"Hey." I walk up to her when we are out of earshot and grab her hand. Something clicked the other day, and since then, there has been this comfortable air around us. She's still an annoying bookworm, but there's something that just seems, different.

"Hey." She doesn't turn around, just continues down the narrow path. "Those two are so…"

"Shallow, superficial? You know, I'm sure we've had this conversation before." She laughs. At first it is a chuckle but as she keeps walking, the laughing becomes louder and I watch as her hair moves with each intake of breath. Really? It wasn't _that _funny, and now she just looks like a loon.

"Granger, calm down. You're acting like a madwoman." She quickly turns her head back to me and smiles. There's something about that look that makes me smile back.

"Sorry, It's just, I've been fighting with these two about you since we ran into them the other day. Everyday more owls come, and each time I'm just saying the same thing. I wish they would just get it through their thick heads."

"Well I suppose you could just stop." And I'm still not quite sure why she doesn't. She stops and the sudden movement almost causes me to run into her. She shakes her head. Why not? "Why are you helping me?" Now I _know _we've had this conversation before.

She runs her hand through her hair and breaths out as she turns to face me. With her face only a few inches away, she looks up at me. Her brown eyes wide but her lips are pursed. She's thinking. What's so hard about answering? She so certain on aiding me but has to think about her reasoning?

"Ahh, there you two are. I've been looking for you." We both turn to the door next to us. Apparently we managed to stop right where we need to be.

"Professor!" Granger spins towards the old man and jumps at the opportunity of not having to answer my question. Lucky girl. "It's so good to see you." She smiles at him.

"Yes, yes, good to see you too Miss. Granger. It's glad to see your doing well. You too Mr. Blackburn is it? So happy you could join us. Now please, come in." I nod and we both walk towards the old bat, closing the door behind us. "Why don't you sit down and we can get to business."

Granger walks to the seats closes to us and sits down. I follow. She doesn't even give me a sideways glance as she diligently watches Dumbledore sit across from us. Such a teacher's pet.

"I'm delighted to hear you're both accepting your positions as Heads. Now, I know you don't need to be reminded of the responsibility it is to be in this position. I'm certain you two will take this, along with your academic career very seriously." Great, all I need is more things to worry about. Though, I suppose this is a good reason to take my mind off my personal life.

"Also, I have a bit of news. Normally the heads stay in their respected houses, but given the circumstance, I am allowing you two to take residence in an empty dorm we have located on the 7th floor. If you so choose of course. You are each given your own bedroom, bathroom and share a common room." Well I suppose this does solve my problem of what I was going to do about being in the dungeon. I glance over at Granger to see her reaction. I find her already looking questionably at me. I scoff.

"Like you need to ask, I'm up for it if you are." She nods, looking back at the Headmaster.

"I would be fantastic. Thank you Headmaster." He smiles at us and clap his hands together.

"Fabulous. I will show it to you after the feast tonight. I also ask that you two join me and my fellow staff at the head's table so I can properly introduce you two with your new titles." I nod but don't say anything. Granger on the other hand...

"We would be honored." Was this girl _always _this much of a suck up?

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. I just realized a conflict in this story I didn't account for in the beginning...so now I'm trying to figure out an acceptable solution to it. Until that comes, it may be a while for the next chapter. Just so I know what I need to be leading up to. I apologize in advance! :(

**Review, please! :)**


End file.
